


Turquoise

by aldiara



Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Christopher returns from campaign with a gift for Sylvia.





	Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“I got you something. Er, here.” Christopher fumbles a silk-wrapped something into Sylvia’s hands as if it were shameful. If he brought presents to his little bland porridge of a mistress, he’ll probably deliver them on bended knee, with starry eyes and poetry.

A silver bracelet tumbles out, set with a large, bright turquoise. “It’s, well, a bit vulgar,” he states hastily. “But I thought you might-“

“Be quite the match for vulgar?” Sylvia slips it onto her wrist. “I love it.” She offers honesty like a sharpened blade, and refuses to show her disappointment when he blanches with surprise.


End file.
